halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RSM
Tagged for Unrealism. If your faction is a Meritocracy, which is to say it makes governmental appointments based on merit, then it cannot be a Republic, whereby officials are appointed to office via public election. AR, it could be possible if certain officials are elected and others are appointed via the meritocracy system, similar to how the US president is elected while multiple roles are appointed. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 02:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That would only be a very partial meritocracy; meritocracies and republics in themselves are contradicting terms. Oh, Sorry. The RSM is partial Republican, partial Meritocracy. Republican: A grouping of sovereign independence states joining together under one banner and also in the Sangheilian Council (which i haven't done yet) where the the Council allows the people to elect seven individuals to have a higher command i.e. an Arbiter-like status. Meritocracy: All Sangheili must prove their worth to ascend any ranks or to gain a promotion. Council members are Sangheili who have proved themselves in battle so much that their considered almost like a Presidents of their species. (Imagine a few hundred Obama's who work together to control the RSM.)XW3 AR3 L3GION 20:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Inb4 Obama Bashing}} Could we take down the NCF tag? Unless there is some hidden reason why the RSM is non-canon?XW3 AR3 L3GION 18:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) The Not Canon Friendly tag covers both Unrealism and God-Modding, of which the first is relavent. If you wish to have the tag removed, I suggest renaming the article to illustrate that your faction is not a "Republic of Meritocracy." I never really did say that the Sangheili are a Republic and a Meritocracy, you just assumed it. The RSM is republican in nature but the meritocracy side still rules the Sangheili nation. XW3 AR3 L3GION 19:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RSM stands for, as you so put it, "Republic of Sangheili Meritocracy." Which is to say, I didn't assume it, as its in the article name. Point still stands; unless you rename the article appropriately, the tag remains. Oh yeah, awesome...Might i just point out one teeny-tiny fault. Yeah, funny how the United Sangheili Republic and the Sangheili Republic seemed to slip by while i get the NCF tag. By your reasoning both of them should get a NCF tag. Besides, most often a republic is a sovereign nation and Sovereignty = having supreme, independent authority over a territory.XW3 AR3 L3GION 01:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how the small details on articles prompt such heated and long discussions. XW3 AR3 L3GION, just change the article name. Its a small change that will resolve much of this problem. And a little show of good will goes a long way. When you cooperate, things turn out much better in the long run. Ask users like Maslab, Hyper Zergling, or Rozh. Actually Maslab, I believe he was referring to how they are both abbreivated (like his article) yet have not been NCFed for it. Err, the article was tagged because it had two contradicting forms of government in its name. And 501, you signed your signature twice (fixed it for you). Was in the process of removing it and got an edit conflict trying to fix it, haha. Yes, I realize why it was tagged, but his example was referring to the USR and a Sangheili Republic, presumably because they had abbreviated names. This in itself is incorrect--neither is abbreviated--but that was what I assume it to be, because it would make little sense to be used on the issue of contradicting government names--they are both very clear, correct names. Apologies for any confusion, Right, hopefully thats ok? I changed the name to The Sovereign Territories of Sangheili Meritocracy and i put a redirect in but i don't think its properly right? Ermm...Sorry but i'n new here so i won't be getting everthing perfect first time round.XW3 AR3 L3GION 14:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC)